


Une fin heureuse

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Northanger Abbey - Jane Austen
Genre: Brother's Point of View, F/M, Family, Romance, kiss, naivete
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Jamais George n'oserait révéler ce qu'il avait vu."
Relationships: Catherine Morland/Henry Tilney
Kudos: 6





	Une fin heureuse

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Northanger Abbey_ est une oeuvre de Jane Austen appartenant au domaine public. Cependant, Jon Jones possède tous les droits de son interprétation (adaptation en film en 2007).
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 17 juin 2013.

\- Les filles, allez dire à Mère que monsieur Tilney est ici.

George n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Le monsieur qui avait traité si mal sa grande soeur était ici, chez eux ! C'était tellement incroyable, tellement impensable ! Cependant, il lui était impossible d'en douter, puisqu'il avait entendu lui aussi le pas rapide d'un cheval, et qu'il eut le temps de voir un cavalier descendre et se diriger vers Catherine, avant que celle-ci ne les chasse. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire un examen plus approfondi et se réfugia dans la maison.

Leur mère avait invité monsieur Tilney à venir à l'intérieur pour boire un peu. George trouvait cela scandaleux, mais le tempérament impétueux du garçon n'avait pas son mot à dire face à la modération de sa mère. On lui avait interdit d'entrer dans la pièce, aussi tenta-t-il d'écouter au travers de la porte, pour vérifier que ce monsieur ne blesserait pas encore sa soeur. Cependant, la seule chose qu'il comprit, c'était que monsieur Tilney demandait à sa soeur de l'accompagner chez les Allen, pour lui montrer le chemin. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de sentir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, dans la mesure où la demeure des Allen était parfaitement visible depuis la fenêtre du salon, et donc que ce gentleman n'avait nullement besoin de l'aide de Catherine pour la trouver. Lucy l'avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer… Mais sa mère, loin de comprendre les dangers de ce tête-à-tête, les laissa y aller. Inquiet pour sa grande soeur, George décida de les suivre discrètement.

Sur le chemin, entre les arbres, ils s'expliquaient mutuellement les événements passés, puis enchaînèrent sur un sujet bien étrange… Avant qu'il comprenne comment, George entendit clairement monsieur Tilney demander Catherine en mariage. Il n'en revenait pas. Encore moins lorsque sa soeur accepta avec empressement et bonheur. Ne lui avait-elle pourtant pas dit qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, que c'était une absurdité de les imaginer ensemble ? Et pourtant…

Plus étrange encore fut la chose qui arriva ensuite. Caché derrière un buisson, George vit alors Catherine et Henry Tilney, fraichement fiancés, s'embrasser avec passion, sans le moindre soucis pour les convenances.

Étourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir, le garçon courut le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à la maison, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Lorsque sa mère le vit entrer, essoufflée et tout rouge, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander où il était allé. Confus et gêné, il ne sut que répondre.

\- Je… Je me suis promené…

Jamais George n'oserait révéler ce qu'il avait vu.


End file.
